Ángel o Demonio?
by darkkaneki
Summary: Después de estar al borde de la muerte naruto vuelve a konoha 10 años después buscando venganza?


Bueno esta es mi primera historia y la verdad no tengo nada de experiencia en este tipo de cosas, espero que la disfruten y si no es así me gustaría que me dijesen en que tendría que mejorar.

-aaaaaaa- persona hablando

-(aaaaaa)- persona pensando

- **aaaaaaa-** ente sobrenatural hablando

-( **aaaaaa)-** ente sobrenatural pensando

Capítulo 1. Comienzo

Todo comenzó una noche de octubre, dentro de Konoha la villa oculta entre las hojas se puede observar a una hermosa mujer pelirroja con unos preciosos ojos azules dando a luz a sus trillizos, junto a ella se encuentra su esposo conocido en la aldea como el Yondaime hokage y en las demás aldeas como el rayo amarillo de Konoha, esta persona era Minato Namikaze un joven de pelo amarillo y ojos azules. Ambos se encontraban en una cabaña a las afueras de la villa junto a una enfermera encargada del parto, pero ninguno de ellos se dieron cuenta que un sujeto con una máscara los observaba.

Cuando los trillizos nacieron la enfermera los limpio y se los entrego mientras los felicitaba porque los bebes habían nacido perfectamente sanos, pero en ese momento el tipo de la máscara que los vigilaba le arrebato de las manos a los tres y les puso un kunai amenazando al Hokage para que se alejase de su mujer Kushina Uzumaki, ja que ella era el jinchuriki del kyubi. El Hokage tuvo que obedecer y comenzó a alejarse de su esposa lentamente, mientras se alejaba el enmascarado arrojó a los recién nacidos al aire, entonces haciendo reputación de su sobrenombre como un rayo atrapo a sus hijos y rápidamente se alejó para dejarlos en un lugar seguro. Una vez dejó a sus hijos en la mansión Namikaze regreso en donde dejó a su esposa pero había llegado demasiado tarde, el enmascarado había logrado liberar al kyubi. Minato tomo a su esposa y se tele-transporto a la mansión con ayuda de su Hashirin no jutsu, al llegar se puso su bata con el kanji de "cuarto" en su espalda, tomó a sus hijos y volvió a tele-transportarse a donde se encontraba el kyubi.

Minato utilizó el jutsu de invocación e invocó a un sapo gigante de color rojo y le ordeno que detuviera al kyubi mientras él se encargaba del enmascarado, se tele-transporto a donde se encontraba el enmascarado y comenzaron con una terrible batalla. Minato no podía golpear al enmascarado porque cada vez que lo golpeaba lo atravesaba y tras una ardua batalla Minato logro herir al enmascarado a lo que él tuvo que huir. Una vez Minato se encargó de su batalla se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el kyubi mientras pensaba en una forma de derrotar al zorro de 9 colas, la única solución que se le ocurrió era sellar al kyubi en sus hijos. Una vez llegó a donde estaba el kyubi este estaba inmovilizado por su invocación, Minato invocó tres altares en donde puso a sus tres hijos y utilizó el Shiki Fūjin (Jutsu de Sellado: Sello de la Parca) para invocar a la parca y sellar al demonio en sus hijos.

- **para que me has invocado mortal-** dijo la parca con una voz espectral.

-quiero que selles la mitad del poder del kyubi en mi hija Natsumi, la otra mitad de su poder en mi otra hija Naruko y el alma en mi hijo.- dijo el yondaime.

- **(estúpido humano, quiere darle el poder a sus hijas y poner sobre su hijo una enorme carga, pero lo que no sabe es que el poder que sellare en sus hijas no se podrá regenerar y terminara por agotarse) está bien, pero ya sabes cuál es el precio-** pensó y dijo el shinigami

-si ya sé cuál es el precio, puedes llevarte mi alma- dijo el yondaime con una voz llena de determinación

-no lo hagas- dijo kushina con una voz temblorosa a punto de llorar

-lo siento pero no tengo otra solución, lo he pensado mucho pero esto es lo único que se me ocurrió, tú tienes que vivir para cuidar de nuestros hijos- dijo el yondaime con una sonrisa en su cara

-NOOOO- gritó kushina mientras lloraba.

El shinigami se llevó primero el alma del hokage y luego procedió a sellar el poder del kyubi en los bebes, el zorro se transformó en tres esferas dos de estas eran blancas y la otra tenía un color rojo sangre, el shinigami sello las blancas en las niñas y la roja en el niño, pero cuando la esfera entro en el niño este comenzó a llorar, él bebe se puso morado y dejo de respirar.

- **(Esto va mal, el chico se está muriendo)-** pensó el shinigami

 **-(pobre cachorro se está muriendo, pero tranquilo no quiero que me arrastres contigo y solo por eso voy a mesclar un poco de mi esencia para que no te mueras)-** pensó cierto demonio sellado dentro del chico

-no, no te mueras por favor - dijo Kushina mientras tenía a su hijo entre sus brazos y lloraba intensamente.

Kushina lloraba desconsoladamente mientras tenía a su bebé en sus brazos, ya lo daba por muerto pero comenzó a llorar y observaba como su cabello cambiaba de un color amarillo a un rojo sangre. Kushina se quedó en shock.

-Qué demonios le has hecho a mi hijo maldito- preguntó furiosa Kushina

- **No me hables con ese tomo maldita mortal, para que lo sepas yo no he hecho nada, únicamente hice lo que el humano me dijo y agradece que no puedo estar más tiempo aquí porque si no también me llevaría tu alma-** dijo el shinigami enfadado mientras desaparecía

Kushina solamente podía ver la figura del shinigami mientras esta desaparecía, volvió a mirar al chico y este estaba cubierto por un manto de chacra rojo que desaparecía poco a poco, fue entonces que Kushina concluyó que su hijo había sido poseído por el kyubi y dejó al chico en el suelo. En ese momento llegó el sandaime y vio que por un lado yacía el yondaime en el suelo mientras que por el otro kushina dejaba al chico en el suelo y tomaba a las dos niñas.

-Kushina que sucedió- preguntó el sandaime, pero de alguna manera ya se imaginaba lo que había sucedido.

Kushina comenzó a explicar todo lo sucedido sin omitir nada y comenzaba a alejarse con sus hijas en sus brazos.

-Espera Kushina te estas olvidando de tu hijo- dijo el Sandaime

-Ya te lo he explicado, ese ya no es mi hijo únicamente es el contenedor del alma del kyubi- dijo molesta

-Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso, además si no lo quieres hacer por tu hijo hazlo por la memoria de tu marido-dijo el Sandaime con un tono serio

En ese momento comenzaron a resonar las últimas palabras del Yondaime en la cabeza de Kushina, ella quería cumplir la última voluntad de Minato y a regañadientes recogió al muchacho y se dirigió a la mansión Namikaze. Una vez llegó a la mansión miró al chico y la mirada de Kushina se llenó de odio, mientras más miraba al bebé más crecía el odio dentro de ella. Kushina dejó al chico solo en el comedor mientras se llevaba a las chicas a su habitación, el chico comenzó a llorar pero ella simplemente lo ignoro y entró a la habitación. Mientras el bebé lloraba dos figuras lo observaban.

* * *

Hasta aquí llega el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos les haya dejado con curiosidad. Espero que las críticas de las personas que lean este fic después de todo una persona no puede mejorar sin críticas.

Un saludo y hasta la próxima.


End file.
